It is known in the art to mount speakers on any suitable surface, including for example, walls, ceilings, automobile trunks, and cabinetry. Regardless of the surface being used, it is also known to cover speakers to portray a unique look or to match a decor of the environment.
A problem arises, however, when one wishes to change the look of the speaker. U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,968 to Lemmon (May, 1992) addresses the problem with a user-replaceable grill assembly. WO 9935636 to Claybaugh (January, 1998) addresses the problem through the use of a decorative cloth speaker cover that can be painted with a design, and can be replaced with other speaker covers of different designs. These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
The known speaker systems, however, still have no methods of changing the apparent shape of the speaker housing. Existing coverings for speaker housings always conform to the shape of the underlying mount. Thus, what is still needed in the art is a speaker covering system in which the cover can be easily replaced with other covers of different sizes and shapes.